Metamorfosis
by Atheenea
Summary: No sabia que era necesaria la experiencia más dolorosa para descubrir quien verdaderamente era,y que eso no tenía nada que ver con ser hombre o mujer, o ambos.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Contiene el tema de la intersexualidad, por lo que si son sensibles o no les agrada, por favor no lo lean.

Pareja(s): Asami RyuichixTakaba Akihito.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen a Ayano Yamane.

Notas: Es el primer Fanfic que me atrevo a publicar, así que por favor no sean duros conmigo y díganme que les parece.

"Si tan sólo no me hubiera involucrado con él, si sólo no estuviera enamorado de él…esto podría no haber sucedido." Pensó en ese momento, con el cuerpo adolorido y la mente nublada. Apenas tenía energía para respirar así que cerró los ojos.

"Asami _…"_

La lluvia seguía golpeando su rostro cuando abrió por segunda vez los ojos; no tenía noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí postrado. Intentó moverse pero sus extremidades estaban entumecidas y pesaban diez veces más. Trató de inhalar un poco más de aire; un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta, dejó el intento y siguió respirando el aire que entraba a sus pulmones con un mínimo de dolor.

Cuando estaba por rendirse y cerrar los párpados, alguien se acercaba rápidamente, no, eran más de uno. ¿Lo habrían encontrado? Las pisadas en el agua se detuvieron y su consciencia fue arrojada hacia la oscuridad. Hacia las pesadillas.

 _El metal debajo suyo le congelaba hasta los huesos y la bata casi inexistente no ayudaba. Las cintas en sus brazos tintinearon cuando intentó liberarse. Maldijo y volvió a tratar, esta vez con más fuerza. Nada. Buscó con la mirada algo o alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, pero estaba completamente solo en esa improvisada sala de cirugías en medio de un sótano húmedo y mohoso. ¿Cómo había terminado en ese lugar?_

 _Oh, sí, ahora recordaba…_

 _Después de tener sexo caliente que no pidió, caminó por las calles vacías hasta su apartamento. Si no hubiese estado pensando demasiado sobre el hecho de estar enamorado de un hombre del bajo mundo con tendencias kinky, podría haberse dado cuenta que un hombre lo seguía. En el momento en que giró el pomo de la puerta algo fue presionado en su rostro y perdió el conocimiento._

 _Estaba por forcejear de nuevo cuando cuatro hombres vestidos de blanco entraron por la única salida, no había ventanas, o ductos de ventilación. Los cuatro se acercaron, intimidantes y corpulentos. Sin quitarle la mirada intercambiaron unas palabras entre ellos. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? No podía entender lo que murmuraban pero era seguro que no era algo bueno._

 _El tipo más alto empezó a desatarlo mientras los otros se movían por el lugar tomando cosas de aquí y allá. Meditó de nuevo sus posibilidades de escapar ahora nulas gracias a los grandes hombres, miró con enojo al que lo sostenía con fuerza. El hombre no se inmutó, siguió mirándolo con indiferencia. De pronto sintió un tirón y después un pinchazo, un líquido incoloro estaba siendo inyectado en su antebrazo._

― _¿Qué crees que haces? ― Trató de alejar su brazo del tipo con la jeringa pero el agarre aumentó mientras más líquido entraba por el resto de su cuerpo. Fuego quemaba su piel. Su cabeza era atravesada por millones de cuchillos, quiso gritar y retorcerse, las piernas estaban débiles y temblorosas y pudo sentir como se desvanecía. Fue arrastrado hasta lo que parecía una probeta enorme y la bata fue retirada._

 _Por un segundo sintió el fuego apagarse y las dagas detenerse, por un momento la sensación acuosa lo alivió. Los ojos se desorbitaron y sangre flotó a su alrededor, su interior era estrujado. Se retorcía frenéticamente pero sus extremidades permanecían inmóviles dentro del cristal en el que se encontraba. Cables estaban pegados a su piel y el sonido de máquinas llegaba a sus entorpecidos sentidos, casi lejanos. Afuera del líquido en el que flotaba rostros borrosos lo miraban con sonrisas morbosas, complacidas._

 _Despertaba para estar en una profunda agonía de torturas, pastillas, inyecciones, cables y palabras en un idioma desconocido que había llegado a entender cuando en sus momentos de lucidez trataba de escapar sin más resultados que una paliza. Ahora podría decir que sabía casi todos los insultos que podían existir. Ese día en especial fue raro, no había dolor. Y nuevos hombres aparecieron detrás de ellos, dos mujeres con las mismas miradas esquivas y frías. Un intercambio de susurros y lo llevaron a una camilla. Conectaron más cables a su erizada piel y una máscara fue puesta en su rostro. Una voz femenina le ordenó contar de diez hacia atrás; su conciencia lo abandonó en el número cinco. Sólo en ese segundo pudo pensar en Asami y si lo estaría buscando. ¿Por qué demonios lo dejó en esa situación?_

 _No fue cualquier secuestro de los que siempre lograba librarse con la ayuda de Asami, esta vez algo se sintió diferente._

 _Algo sin duda cambio en él…_

Su piel hormigueó y sus sentidos se estremecieron. Voces hablaban muy bajo, quiso levantar la mirada pero sus ojos se negaron. Su pecho se agitó con la posibilidad de estar muerto y en un ataúd, oscuro, frío, húmedo. «No, no más. Ayúdame, Asami. » Lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas. Las voces subieron de volumen y el sonido conocido de una máquina lo hizo impulsarse pero unos brazos lo recostaron de nuevo a pesar de que rogó que lo dejaran ir.

―Tranquilo, todo está bien. Estás a salvo. ―La voz desconocida en un tono amable trató de calmarlo. Abrió los parpados a pesar del cansancio que le causaba. Un hombre con gafas estaba enfrente a él con la mano en su frente y justo detrás, el hombre que tanto esperó quien simplemente lo miraba sin ninguna expresión.

No habría sonreído incluso si pudiera, en ese momento estaba tan herido y molesto.

Asami, bastardo.

A pesar de lo suave del movimiento, lo sintió sentarse a su lado. Quizá le diría algo pensando que estaba inconsciente, así que espero unos segundos, los segundos se hicieron minutos y no escuchó palabra alguna. El silencio lo puso nervioso, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ver la cara de quien lo dejó a su suerte, quizá después de todo fuera verdad que no significaba nada para Asami. Pero un vistazo no haría daño, sólo para corroborar que aún estuviera ahí.

―Así que estabas despierto.

Al verse descubierto no le quedó más remedio que mirarlo, resentido. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza en su pecho, su sangre subió al rostro y no escuchaba más que el loco golpetear en sus oídos. Asami tenía el rostro como siempre, soberbio, serio, firme. Sin rastro de alivio o alegría al verlo.

―¿Qué clase de expresión es esa? Parece que no te gustó verme. ―Susurró Takaba arrepintiéndose de sus palabras casi al instante. Asami suspiró con fuerza, y abandonó la habitación. ¡Sabía, no debió haber dicho algo tan egoísta y dramático!

Pero Asami regresó con una bandeja de metal en sus manos.

―Ten, come. El médico está por llegar. ―Acomodó una pequeña mesa de madera en las piernas de Takaba, donde dejó la bandeja con fruta, cereal y jugo.

―¿En dónde estamos? ―Un gemido salió al intentar sentarse, al segundo intento Asami intervino, deslizó unas almohadas en su espalda y ayudó con el vaso de jugo.

―En Tokyo. No podemos irnos hasta que te recuperes. ―Su rostro se deformó en gesto de ira. En esos momentos Takaba se sentía afortunado de tener a Asami de su lado, porque no tendría idea de qué hacer si esa mirada fuera dirigida hacía él.

Quiso contradecirlo pero sabía que estaba realmente mal y no podría moverse, así que sólo bajo la mirada, frustrado, apretando las manos hasta tener los nudillos blancos y tener marcas en las palmas.

Asami se acercó y por primera vez lo miró con preocupación y coraje, los brazos cálidos lo envolvieron con fuerza. Podía escuchar el latir rápido del corazón y la respiración furiosa.

―Takaba…pagarán por lo que han hecho. ―Suavemente los dedos acariciaban su cuello, dándole alivio y consuelo.

Miró por encima del cuerpo que lo sostenía, se sentía devastado, hecho polvo como nunca antes, tal vez era demasiado débil o era el reconfortante calor de Asami que lo hacía sentirse de nuevo en casa. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, temblores recorrieron su cuerpo y el miedo que guardó por tanto tiempo empujó en su garganta convertido en sollozos.

Asami no lo dejó en ningún momento, permaneció a su lado hasta que el médico llegó y le pidió que los dejara a solas.

La última vez que lo revisó se había llevado unas muestras de sangre, eso le dijo el tipo con gafas, barba y apariencia madura, a pesar de que no tendría más de veinticinco. Y los resultados estaban listos. Pero primero revisó las heridas, hematomas y contusiones que pudieran causar daños irreversibles.

El hombre le sonrió, dejó su maletín junto a la cama y sólo sacó algunas cosas.

―Mi nombre es Andrew y estaré contigo hasta que mejores. ― Se presentó el doctor. Retiró el vendaje de su abdomen y empezó su trabajo limpiando la herida. Quiso responder pero un ardor le estremeció, la piel aún estaba de color rosa pálido, casi viva.

― Hace una semana, cuando te encontraron, tu cuerpo estaba demasiado inflamado y únicamente pude darte algo para bajar la hinchazón y la fiebre. Esta operación tiene unas semanas, me sorprende que pudieras andar en estas condiciones. ―Andrew no dejó de limpiar aquí y allá en la herida mientras respondía las preguntas mentales de Akihito.

El resto de la revisión pasó sin más charla de parte de Andrew, que estaba concentrado y aunque Takaba tenía una pregunta más le pareció irrespetuoso interrumpirlo. Cuando por fin terminó, juntó valor y preguntó

―¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron? ―Su voz titubeó un poco, ante el enojo y las ganas de tirarse a llorar.

Andrew lo miró con el rostro serio, por lo que se le antojó una eternidad.

―Fuiste utilizado como sujeto de prueba de algunas drogas y hormonas que no habían sido usadas antes en un ser humano. Y lo que más me preocupa es el hecho de que abrieron tu cuerpo y no estoy seguro de si extrajeron o colocaron algo. ―La expresión de Andrew se volvió meditabunda por unos segundos antes de continuar.

―La próxima vez me gustaría hacer un ultrasonido y tomar radiografías, por lo que necesito que mejores para vernos en mi laboratorio. ―Andrew lo miró como pidiendo su aprobación. ―Por supuesto, Asami está al tanto de todo esto.

―Entiendo…―Bajó la mirada, consternado. Se sentía usado, sucio, violado ¿qué derecho tenían de hacerle algo así? ¿Por qué a él?

―No es tan malo, tus exámenes de sangre están limpios, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. ―Andrew tocó su hombro sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, le sonrió amablemente, como un padre lo haría con su hijo.

Andrew empacó sus utensilios, dejó algunas instrucciones para el cuidado de la salud de Takaba y se retiró con un «Hasta luego».

Entre sus pensamientos la necesidad de ver su cuerpo creció; la habitación estaba en penumbras, las cortinas cubrían cualquier rayo de sol que pudiera entrar por el día y sólo la luz de una lámpara en la mesa de la noche alumbraba la estancia. Y así pidió a Asami ayuda para llegar al cuarto de baño, quien pareció dudar ante la petición ya que una sonda estaba conecta al cuerpo de Akihito y no existía necesidad, pero al final accedió ante el argumento de «Necesito una ducha, tengo días sin tomar una».

―¿Estás seguro? ―La incertidumbre lo embargó, pero no podía hacer nada, tarde o temprano lo descubriría, pensó Asami.

―Sí, voy a estar bien solo. ―La esquina de su labio se elevó en una pequeña sonrisa, y sabía que no estaba bien, nada en absoluto lo estaba, algo estaba mal en él y necesitaba saber qué era. Cerró la puerta, suspiró dándose fuerza, se quitó el pijama y la ropa interior de tirón, casi furioso.

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo lo dejó inmóvil, horrorizado, incapaz de gritar porque estaba seguro lo habría hecho. Su cabello sucio y largo rozaba sus esbeltos hombros, que daban paso a sus brazos con moretones verdes y morados, en su pecho estaban unos senos pequeños e hinchados, más abajo una ligera curva llegaba a sus caderas y piernas llenas de cicatrices y golpes…pero no fue por eso por lo que de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas y de su pecho salieron sollozos. Llevó la mano temblorosa a su entrepierna, por debajo de sus genitales dormidos…un hueco húmedo atrapó sus dedos al ejercer sólo un poco de presión, el aliento abandonó sus pulmones, y pánico lo inundó. ¿Qué era eso? Llevó las manos a su boca antes de que un grito saliera de él. Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de bruces sobre el piso. No podía ser lo que pensaba, no, imposible. ¡Él era un hombre!

Una semana había transcurrido desde la visita de Andrew y la determinación de permanecer molesto con Asami estaba en la cuerda floja. Era evidente que sabía lo extraño que ahora era, lo había visto desnudo. Sí, entendía que no era su culpa, que no pudo evitarlo, que no tenía sentido seguir enfadado, pero él no entendía lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Lo mucho que se odiaba a sí mismo.

No. Odiaba a los que lo hicieron ser así. Estaba seguro de haber nacido hombre…sí, lo era.

 _¿Lo soy…?_

No estaba seguro de nada, no quería saber nada…quería detener el tiempo y jamás llegar a la cita con Andrew.

 _Eres un cobarde, no quieres escuchar la realidad de lo que eres, aunque ¿para qué? Si sabes muy bien que es en lo que te has trasformado._

 _Cállate, Cállate, ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy una...! Una… ¡No, no lo soy!_

―Akihito, traje el desayuno y algo de ropa limpia, ¿puedo pasar? ―La voz femenina preguntó del otro lado de la puerta. Por un momento olvidó que Mizuki estaba viviendo con ellos en el departamento que consiguió uno de los subordinados de Asami. Takaba no soportaba que lo tocara lo que le causó dolor de cabeza a Asami, ya que no le dejaba cambiarle el vendaje. Al final prometió no acercarse con la condición de dejarse cuidar por una sirvienta.

―Ah, claro, pasa. ― Cubrió su cuerpo rápidamente y de un brinco volvió a la cama, arropándose con las cobijas. Forzó una sonrisa y un «Buenos días» para Mizuki, la herida todavía no sanaba y saltar de esa forma definitivamente no estaba en la lista de cosas que podía hacer. Pero sin poderlo evitar, verse en el espejo cada mañana se había vuelto costumbre.

―No debería pararse de la cama cuando no estoy, si necesita ayuda sólo tiene que llamarme. ―Dijo con fingida molestia mientras acomodaba el desayuno y la ropa la dejaba en el cuarto de baño. Takaba no sabía más que el nombre de Mizuki. Era delgada, de ojos marrones y cabello color miel. Bastante linda.

―L-lo siento. ―Rió nervioso, realmente sin sentirlo mucho. Comió toda la fruta y un poco del jugo, con esfuerzo, ya no tenía el apetito que solía tener. Otro motivo por el que tenía que visitar a Andrew.

Mizuki esperó pacientemente hasta que Akihito salió de la ducha, a pesar de que fue contratada para ser su sirvienta personal, no le permitía cambiarle las vendas o ponerle la ropa, sólo hasta el final podía acomodarle un poco y ponerle los zapatos. Siempre usaba ropa holgada y sencilla. No le parecía extraño ya que tenía entendido tenía unas heridas graves y dolorosas. Suprimió su curiosidad y no preguntó.

―El señor Asami ya lo espera, Akihito. ―Terminó de abotonar el abrigo y colocar los guantes en las delgadas y frías manos de su joven amo, que al parecer estaba más friolento y nervioso de lo normal.

Takaba asintió y dejó la habitación con Mizuki siguiéndole el paso hasta la puerta donde Asami lo recibió y ofreció su brazo como apoyo, no existían muchas opciones así que paso el brazo por encima del otro, resignado y subió al auto en dirección al laboratorio de Andrew.

Una mujer de lentes y aspecto cansado los guió hasta una puerta también blanca como todo en aquel lugar y de nuevo se sentía a punto del colapso, no quería que Asami entrara con él. Ella dijo que esperaran un momento, que avisaría al Medico Andrew de su llegada. Takaba suspiró, tomo aire y pensó su argumento de porque no debía entrar con él, pero al mirarlo supo que no serviría, se quedaría a su lado sin importar qué.

Andrew no tardó en aparecer y pedirles que entraran, todo estaba listo, una de las enfermeras le extendió una bata y le dijo que se cambiara detrás del biombo. De pronto se sintió de piedra, como en cámara lenta se desvestía y deslizaba la bata por los hombros hasta las pantorrillas. Todo giró cuando vio a Andrew y Asami esperándolo. Respiró profundo, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo soportaría con la poca fuerza que tenía, no podría permitirse colapsar y verse como un perdedor.

Andrew preguntó algo parecido a "¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Te sientes mejor?" a lo que Akihito sólo asintió. Se recostó en la camilla como se lo pidieron y durante un rato únicamente respondió, sí y no. Asami parecía molesto, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron su mirada se suavizo con ternura. Y lo inevitable pasó, pero el rostro de Andrew no se vio para nada sorprendido por lo que había entre sus piernas.

―¿Duele? ―Preguntó Andrew cuando presiono algo frió y duro dentro de él.

―Un poco…―Mordió su labio reprimiendo un gemido.

Andrew se quitó los guantes, exhaló y dijo: ―Está un poco inflamada pero tiene lubricación propia, para evitar alguna infección te daré antibióticos y para eliminar el dolor completamente, unos analgésicos. ―Habló más para sí mismo, frotando una mano en su barba.

No estaba seguro si el tiritar era a causa del frío o era el simple reflejo de sus nervios destrozados. Andrew pareció notarlo, le sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien, que podía ponerse la ropa de nuevo.

Lo peor ya había pasado, ¿verdad...?

Y así el ultrasonido y las explicaciones detallas de la condición actual de Takaba llevaron más tiempo del esperado. En realidad él no había escuchado más que algunas partes, su mente vagaba lejos, de nuevo en ese lugar en el que paso más de lo imaginado, en esas manos frías recorriendo su cuerpo, esos ojos mirándolo sin un ápice de compasión o culpa.

En algún momento se halló deseando el contacto reconfortante de Asami, dormir solo no le traía más que pesadillas que parecían interminables y dolorosas, así que una noche se deslizó fuera de la cama, y en absoluto silencio entró en la habitación continua, hizo las cobijas a un lado y luego se arropó con ellas. A su nariz llegaba el varonil olor de Asami; dudándolo un poco se acercó a su espalda con cuidado de no despertarlo y ser descubierto en un acto tan vergonzoso.

Unos segundos después en el que no hubo el menor movimiento, se relajó y pegó más su cuerpo al ajeno. Satisfecho, y con una sonrisa se quedó dormido. Hacía tanto que no dormía tan bien.

A la mañana siguiente el cuerpo de Ryuichi cubría a Takaba aún dormido, que al moverse tanto por la noche se le había abierto la camisa y dejaba al aire uno de sus senos, ya que seguía negándose a usar un sostén por más pequeño y discreto que Mizuki le dijo que era.

Después de dos semanas Takaba decidió confiar en Mizuki y contarle todo.

Unos ojos dorados contemplaban con deseo el cuerpo a su lado, no cabía duda que quería tocar cada parte nueva que tenía su amante, pero también quería asegurarse que estuviera completamente recuperado. Con suavidad abotonó su camisa, beso su frente, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Había trascurrido casi un mes de visitas a Andrew, por supuesto nadie mencionaba nada al respecto una vez se daban por terminada la revisión. Lo menudo que estaba, era evidente. Nadie necesitaba mencionarlo, ni querían, al ver el rostro afligido que Takaba ponía en cuanto entraban al laboratorio.

¿Cuánto duraría esta pesadilla? Siempre. Porque eso no era una pesadilla, sino la vida real. Y ese su nuevo cuerpo, lo tendría el resto de su vida. Estaba consciente que tenía que aceptarlo, pero no ahora.

Eso pensaba, una mañana de fría ventisca, acurrucado junto al cuerpo caliente de Asami. Frotó por quinta vez su vientre, desde la noche anterior que empezó y desde ahí sólo había empeorado. De pronto no pudo más y con mucho cuidado cambio de posición, la piel le sudaba y su respiración era irregular. El cuerpo a su lado se volvió y le toco la frente.

―Tienes fiebre. ―Con rapidez tomó el celular que estaba encima de la mesa de noche y marcó a la clínica de Andrew. Del otro lado una voz respondió y en ese mismo momento, su amante corría al cuarto de baño.

Diez minutos después Takaba se negaba a salir y Andrew tomaba un taxi, pensando en las posibles situaciones.

―Vamos, tienes que salir. El medico ha llegado. ―Recargado sobre la pared esperaba que le dijera que es lo que tenía y por qué no salía. Acomodó su cabello hacía tras con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta en la que Andrew esperaba para entrar.

―Akihito, soy yo, ¿qué pasa? ―Andrew toco la puerta mientras el hombre de cabello azabache esperaba detrás de él.

La puerta se abrió y una mano tiró de Andrew hacia dentro, al segundo siguiente la puerta estaba nuevamente cerrada.

¿Qué demonios? Sin mucho que Asami pudiera hacer, volvió a esperar. Unos minutos habían trascurrido cuando Andrew salió. Tomó algo de su maletín y regresó de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Asami no logro distinguir que era.

Sí, las cosas podían empeorar. Un calor y viscosidad recorrió su entrepierna, por lo que ser visto por Asami, no era una buena idea. Así que se ocultó en la bañera. Ya lo sabía, debió haber previsto que su cuerpo tenía un periodo. Y lo que se hallaba entre sus piernas era sangre. No podía negarlo más, estaba cambiando completamente y, no existía vuelta atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Contiene el tema de la intersexualidad, por lo que si son sensibles o no les agrada, por favor no lo lean.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen a Ayano Yamane.

* * *

Andrew dio a Takaba una pastilla blanca y alargada, él la observó unos segundos antes de tragarla rápidamente con un poco de agua. Asami dejó el vaso a un lado y con todo el cuidado y suavidad que no sabía que tenía, tomó entre sus manos las pálidas y temblorosas manos de su amante dando un ligero masaje.

El médico sabía que no tardaría en aparecer el periodo, así que esperó a que su joven paciente decidiera acostarse y descansara como le aconsejó, para hablar con el hombre que le cuidaba atentamente. Unos momentos después salían cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, no querían causarle más conmoción, por lo que en voz baja acordaron una cita con un ginecólogo de la plena confianza de Andrew. Lamentó no poder hacerlo el mismo, pero tenía un paciente y amigo que visitar en Chicago. Ser su doctor de cabecera no era fácil, esta era la tercera vez en el mes que lo llamaba diciendo que era urgente. Marina se había quejado de un dolor en el la espalda. Tenía siete meses y medio de embarazo.

Acordaron que la cita sería el día de mañana, Andrew se despidió de Takaba y se retiró.

Esa noche nuevamente volvieron a dormir separados, a pesar de la mala cara que puso Asami al creer que esa etapa de "no me toques" había pasado, sin embargo no dijo nada, el rostro de su compañero estaba muy pálido y en verdad se veía incómodo y aún en shock. Para ser sincero nunca tuvo mucha experiencia con mujeres, mucho menos con lo que les sucedía en esos días del mes. Decidió investigar sobre ello.

Al llegar al lugar de la dirección que le había dado Andrew, un hombre joven, quizá no más de treinta, los recibió e invitó a que pasarán al consultorio. El comportamiento callado y la expresión de amargura no pasó desapercibida por el ginecólogo, que con un tono amable se presentó como Bruno Benett. Con mucha paciencia ambos, Asami y Bruno, lograron que Akihito accediera a ser revisado, por supuesto en todo momento se mostró molesto y avergonzado. Tiempo atrás se hubiera mostrado casi sin pudor.

Bruno hizo unas cuantas preguntas y acordó en mandarles los resultados lo más pronto posible. En silencio volvieron a casa, Asami no encontraba qué decir y Takaba definitivamente no quería hablar, únicamente miraba por la ventana. Esperaba que aquello que estaba en su cuerpo pudiera ser sacado pronto.

Esa noche las pesadillas lo atormentaron una y otra vez, a lo que Asami acudía hasta que se tranquilizaba y volvía a quedarse dormido por diez o veinte minutos, de los que despertaba nuevamente gritando. Eso se repitió hasta la madrugada, cuando ya no pudo dormir y su pareja se iba a alguna de sus reuniones. Cuando estaba no quería tenerlo cerca y cuando no estaba se sentía tan solo, lo que lo hacía pensar que cada vez era más mujer, eso no era propio de un hombre.

Cada día que pasaba se iba perdiendo más y más, en una entidad distinta, en un género que no era el suyo. Él no quería eso, fue injustamente abusado, obligado a ser alguien que no quería. La bilis le subió por la garganta cuando los rostros borrosos de los responsables vinieron a su memoria, no podía expresar la cantidad de odio que sentía por ellos. Bastardos. Los haría pagar.

Una semana después Andrew estuvo de regreso y de inmediato lo revisó, felicitándolo por su progreso de curación, ya tenía menos zonas moradas y podía caminar sin tanta incomodidad. Takaba también se encontraba más accesible y le preguntó por su viaje y si todo estaba bien, Andrew sonrió y le platicó que sólo había sido una falsa alarma y todo estaba a la perfección, los padres primerizos solían ser así.

Conversaron unas cuantas banalidades más, y en un momento de silencio Andrew aprovechó para preguntar por el asunto de la menstruación.

—Sé que es incómodo pero es necesario que lo sepa. —De inmediato el ambiente se puso tenso pero él como profesional que era esperó la respuesta de su paciente.

—Duró tres días…—Susurró Takaba, apenas de forma audible mientras desviaba la mirada.

Andrew asintió y preguntó cosas como la abundancia, la intensidad de los cólicos y el SPM, y cualquier otra cosa que pudo haber sentido. Antes de responder preguntó qué era el SPM, y después respondió de la forma más breve y poco audible posible.

Andrew hacía notas mentales, dolor en la espalda baja y senos, cólicos únicamente el primer día. Llegó a la conclusión de que era totalmente el periodo de una mujer, y que no hubiera dolor al sangrar era una buena señal. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar para verificar si era regular o irregular.

Al terminar, su joven paciente estaba rojo y con el ceño fruncido, le consoló diciéndole que no era nada vergonzoso, en realidad era algo muy natural. Por último, le dijo que aún no era aconsejable tener relaciones.

—He escuchado que huyeron del país, hacia Rusia, no sé exactamente en qué parte, pero debe ser lo más alejado posible, en un lugar solitario. —Dijo el hombre de traje de negro.

—Entiendo. Prepara mi vuelo para mañana. —Le dio una calada al cigarrillo en sus manos y lo exhaló lentamente.

—Y también…cuando se fueron dejaron el cuerpo de un chico de veintitrés años, al parecer su cuerpo no aceptó el trasplante y murió.

El silencio inundó la habitación, a excepción de la respiración acelerada de Takaba que escuchaba tras la puerta con los dientes apretados y el rostro deformado en cólera. Le recorrió un escalofrío de sólo pensar que ese pudo ser él, su cuerpo estaría metros bajo tierra, considerado un fracaso más. La necesidad de correr a los brazos de Asami lo asaltó, pero en cambio apresurado se dirigió a su recámara, en la que saltó sobre la suave cama y se envolvió en las cobijas quedándose dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el sol ya se había ocultado y su estómago protestaba hambriento. El reloj a su lado indicaba las siete. Oh, vaya que había dormido. Tranquilamente se dirigió a la cocina y sacó del congelador la cena que todos los días en la mañana Mizuki se encargaba de dejar, ya que ahora que se encontraba casi recuperado no necesitaba su compañía por tanto tiempo. En la mañana le hacía tomar las medicinas, el desayuno, limpiaba un poco y eso era todo.

Debía admitir que Mizuki era buena cocinando, pero preferiría hacerlo él mismo. Quizá era momento de decirle que él haría su propia comida. Así Asami también podría dejar de comer afuera. Recordando la charla de hace unas horas, dejó el plato a medias y corrió a buscarlo, encontrándose completamente solo.

Qué remedio, lo llamaría y lo convencería de llevarlo con él. La línea sonó dos veces antes de escuchar la voz de Asami del otro lado.

—Asami… ¿podemos hablar? —Preguntó con voz tímida. Alrededor de dos semanas que no hablaba del todo bien con él y se sentía avergonzado por su actitud.

Por unos segundos del otro lado no se escuchó más que el silencio, Takaba estuvo a punto de hablar en el momento en que Asami le dijo que esperara un momento. Un minuto después estaba de regreso.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Un poco de preocupación se asomó en su voz, lo que hizo sonreír a Takaba.

—Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que…estoy muy aburrido aquí, por eso pensaba que podríamos irnos de viaje. —Empezó a decir muy casualmente.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde? —Respondió más tranquilo.

— ¿Qué tal a…Rusia? — ¿Eso era demasiado obvio? Cerró los ojos esperando ser regañado por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Está bien, si eso quieres. —El tono de su voz no denotaba enojo, era el mismo de siempre, profundo y varonil.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó sorprendido. Eso fue rápido, ya estaba listo para insistir.

—Hablemos de esto más tarde, estaré ahí pronto. —Se despidió rápidamente a lo que Takaba sólo pudo decir "Bien, nos vemos."

Llevaba dos horas presionando el botón del control remoto y estaba por rendirse e irse a dormir, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y por fin pudo ver al hombre que esperaba.

—Tardaste, tuve que ver por una hora anuncios. —Hizo un puchero, casi viéndose molesto. Casi. En realidad esa era la expresión más amable que le había dado en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —Ah, esa sonrisa a la que no podía contenerse. De inmediato se sonrojó y luchó por lucir más molesto.

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo… ¿de qué querías hablar? —Cambió rápidamente de tema. No quería verse descubierto, y es que verdaderamente extrañaba estar con él y mucho.

—Como ya podrás saber, quien te secuestró se encuentra en Rusia y pensaba hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero creo que no es posible. —Asami observó como la cara de Takaba se ponía ceñuda y decidida. Al segundo siguiente estaba sonrojado de vergüenza, cuando se dio cuenta que su pareja estaba al tanto de que lo había espiado.

—En verdad será peligroso, no quiero arriesgarte de nuevo. —Dijo muy seriamente Asami. Tenía el rostro entre furioso y preocupado. Por supuesto eso sólo era posible ver cuando se le conocía bien, cualquier otra persona pensaría que era una expresión intimidante o una extremadamente seria.

«Tal vez se volvió sobre protector. Antes le daba igual y me dejaba. » Pensó Takaba. Se le colorearon un poco las mejillas y sintió ablandarse su corazón.

—Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. ¿No ves lo recuperado que estoy? —Dijo luciendo no muy convincente a los ojos de su pareja.

Era verdad que estaba mucho mejor físicamente, pero su mente aún estaba al rojo vivo, recordando cada minuto que pasó en aquel lugar como rata de laboratorio. El cansancio y dolor podía verse en las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y en lo delgado que aún se encontraba.

—No lo estás. Elige otro lugar. —Sentenció, mientras se disponía a deshacerse de la apretada corbata, en el momento en que el la mano de su amante golpeó el respaldo del sofá.

— ¡¿No ves que esto es algo que tengo que hacer?! No voy a estar tranquilo hasta saber que esos bastardos no serán capaces de dañar a nadie más. ¡¿Acaso no ves lo que me han hecho?! —Bramó con el rostro descolocado. Se percató que tenía las manos en la cabeza, con los dedos apretando los cabellos, cuando por un momento se detuvo a tomar aire. —Es algo que yo mismo tengo que hacer…Yo tengo que…—No pudo terminar la oración porque unos fuertes y cálidos brazos lo rodearon.

Con firmeza y al mismo tiempo con delicadeza el cuerpo entero de su amante le daba la tranquilidad y la protección, de lo que sentía, hace mucho tiempo no tenía. Su cuerpo se relajó y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos que fueron a parar a la blanca y elegante camisa de Asami, dejando una gran mancha en cuestión de segundos. Gimoteó y más lágrimas caían, mientras suavemente era llevado en brazos, él con el rostro pegado al cuello de su amante; sintió la cama en la que con cuidado fue depositado, con algo de esfuerzo Asami logró que los aferrados dedos lo soltaran. Luego, se deshizo de los elegantes zapatos y abrió las cobijas, ayudando a Takaba a deslizarse dentro. Sin importarle menos que aún estaba de traje, él también se metió bajo las cobijas y rápidamente su amante se acurrucó en su pecho.

Por una hora las lágrimas no se detuvieron, pacientemente Asami frotaba su espalda, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared. Realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer, por lo que en el momento en que la respiración del cuerpo al lado suyo se normalizó, decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Por la mañana un ambiente tenso los rodeaba, desayunaron en silencio, y en silencio decidieron que partían ese mismo día.

Sólo fue necesaria una llamada a su asistente y todo estaba arreglado. Con cuatro horas antes del vuelo, empacaron y dejaron lo más decente posible. Antes de salir, a Takaba se le ocurrió ir al baño, cuando estaba por ir, de reojo vio su reflejo y pensó que no se parecía nada a como era antes, el cabello hasta los hombros le daba un ligero aspecto femenino. Uno podría verlo y preguntarse: "¿Es hombre o mujer?" y debatir sobre ello por un buen rato. Resolvió que por el momento dejaría su cabello de esa forma.

Al salir el hombre de traje negro, más precisamente el asistente de Asami Ryuichi, les ayudó a subir todo al auto, compartió unas palabras con Asami y de inmediato se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto recordó las palabras que había dicho la noche anterior y cuál no se había atrevido a decir; presintió que al decirla en voz alta nuevamente se perdería de quién verdaderamente era, sin embargo es algo que llegado su momento haría.

Llegaron justo con el tiempo preciso, cargaron con las maletas, el asistente les entregó los pasaportes, pasajes y con esa cara seria se despidió, al parecer tenía que atender otro asunto. Quizá un encargo de Asami. Buscaron el mostrador correcto y realizaron el check-In rápidamente al haber poca fila. Takaba se preguntó si toda esa gente podía ver através de él y ver lo raro que era, de inmediato le pareció ridículo, claro que no podían, pero tenía la sensación de que así era.

Unas cuantas cosas tardadas más y se encontraron subiendo al avión, por supuesto a lo contrario que se imaginaba Takaba, todavía faltaban unas cuantas explicaciones y gente acomodándose aquí y allá. Para su alivio, sólo llevaba una bolsa de mano negra, bastante compacta. Una vez llegó la hora de despegar, él ya estaba muy aburrido viendo unas fotos de paisajes que había tomado la última vez que estuvo en Narita. Luego de un rato de entretenerse con un juego llamado "Cytus", se dio cuenta que ya estaban aterrizando. Bajaron del avión, y de ahí fueron llevados a la entrada del aeropuerto donde recogieron el equipaje, después de un poco de más papeleo, respondió una hoja que le entregaron y por fin pudieron salir.

De pronto se percató de algo que lo hizo pararse en seco.

—Asami…—Llamó preocupado. El hombre apenas lo escuchó cuando estaba por hacer una llamada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste algo? —Contestó vagamente, concentrado haciendo la llamada. Takaba lo miró fastidiado y esperó a que terminara.

—Verás, sé que estamos en Rusia, pero ¿exactamente en qué parte? —Se sentía desorientado y en un lugar extraño y, aunque saber el nombre no ayudara mucho, de igual manera preguntó.

—En Vladivostok. —Las esquinas de sus labios formaron una sonrisa muy casual, que a sus ojos fue seductora. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse a ese hombre? Su resistencia estaba llegando al límite.

Un auto negro se estacionó frente a ellos, Asami fue el primero en acercarse, hablar con el conductor y segundos después un hombre alto, bastante atractivo de ojos azules y porte elegante estaba acomodándolo todo en la cajuela. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el hombre le sonrió con coqueteo, a lo que él fingió no había sucedido y se acercó a su pareja.

— ¿Quién es él? ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó, ocultándose de la mirada del hombre de ojos azules.

—Es el subordinado de un hombre con el que he hecho negocios antes, tiene un hotel aquí en Rusia y es ahí en donde nos quedaremos. —Estaba por protestar, pero Asami lo tomó del brazo y sin más opción subió al auto con el hombre que le daba escalofríos. Varias veces lo sorprendió mirándolo a lo que él lo miraba molesto y luego seguía observando la ciudad.

—No me gusta nada ese hombre. —Dijo, tumbándose en la cama. Era verdaderamente grande y cómoda, con un dosel a juego con la decoración. Todo gritaba "Dinero, mucho dinero".

Claro que había notado como aquel hombre miraba a su pareja y, por supuesto tampoco le agradaba.

Aquello era sólo una habitación, Asami esperó a que Takaba se escandalizara y pidiera otra, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, de hecho casi de inmediato se quedó dormido. Él aprovecho para tomar una ducha, vestirse con un traje nuevo y visitar a cierto ruso. Acabar con ese asunto era su objetivo, y esperaba hacerlo antes de que Takaba se inmiscuyera en algo peligroso. «Matar» Ese era su trabajo.


End file.
